Million Reasons
by KonanAngel13
Summary: Después de todo, tenía más de un millón de razones para irme pero... ¿Cómo hacer lo que mi corazón decía que no? A veces era mejor marcharse y dejar que todo fluyera cuan rió en calma aún sabiendo que dolería hasta el alma.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Antes de que pasen a leer (MUCHAS GRACIAS por pasar aquí), me presento. Soy KonanAngel13, soy nueva aquí, llevo ya cierto tiempo aquí en FF pero esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar una historia y la verdad estoy que me muero de nervios. Así que... denle una oportunidad, espero sea de su agrado y al igual que yo disfruten. De antemano lamento si hay una falla en la ortografía, prometo mejorar al igual que mi escritura, si es que no les agrada.**

 **Sin más que decirles, una vez más, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

 **A los que estén leyendo esta historia sin fines de lucro, ya saben, Teen Titans no me pertenece. Disfruten y si les gusto, un review no estaría mal :D**

Million reasons

* * *

Prologo

Un largo suspiro salió de mi boca. Aquí sentada verdaderamente no sé qué hacer, digo hace 5 minutos todo estaba decidido: mandar el maldito mensaje y ser clara en lo que contenía. Pero ahora que lo tengo escrito y a un solo _touch_ de ser enviado _,_ ya no me siento tan valiente. Toda esta situación me tiene con la cabeza en la luna y el alma en el infierno. Que ironía… se supone que de ahí vengo. Otro suspiro escapa de mi boca sin mi permiso.

Clavo mi vista en el cielo. Oscuro. _"Como tú misma"._ Se cuela entre mis pensamientos y me deja helada, como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima. Se supone que esto no debería de estar pasando, no ahora ni nunca, no sé en qué momento deje que todo esto pasara. Debí de ser más cuidadosa, reservada… _controlada._

 _Pero nunca has sido fuerte…_

Esa voz. Veo como el poco viento que corre mueve las nubes que tapizan el cielo. Si así de fácil fuera alejarse todo, si como el viento me pudiera ir de aquí. Sería más fácil para todos, no sólo para mí. Pero era tan…

 _DÉBIL_ _._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería admitirlo, no quería bajar la cabeza y ceder a mis estúpidos sentimientos, no había cabida para ellos y no podía permitir que se adueñaran de mi cuerpo, pero… dolía.

Era un dolor tan indescriptible, mortal. Sentía como de poco en poco, mi corazón, se hacía más pequeño, dolía respirar. Coloqué mis manos en mi pecho y por cinco minutos me permití llorar. No sólo lloraba por lo que iba a hacer, lloraba por todo. Mis amigos, mi familia e inclusive por mí y…

Sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas dejando un rastro que era utilizado por las que venían atrás. Y con cada una de ellas la poca esperanza que aún existía en mí iba pereciendo. Apreté con más fuerza mi pecho y decidí abrir los ojos. Pude apreciar como mis lágrimas había mojado mi vestimenta. Le reste importancia.

—Sabía que ibas a estar aquí… —musito con tono neutro.

Y ahí supe que ya nada iba a ser igual. No sólo mi vida, sino el resto. Las lágrimas cortaron su paso. Levanté mi rostro y pude ver como la luna aparecía en la lejanía mostrando su belleza. Mi garganta quemaba, ardía. Escuché pasos dirigidos al sitio en donde me encontraba. No me quise levantar.

—Es hora de irnos, R…

—Cállate, ya lo sé — lo interrumpí con enojo. Ya sabía que era hora de irme, ¿Es que no podía ver mi dolor?...

 _No te debe de doler, tú lo escogiste._

—Lo siento, yo… —comenzó a disculparse con cautela -no era correcto que hiciera eso, pero… - sentí que estaba justo detrás de mí, y al igual que yo, miraba el cielo —no sé cómo…

—No digas nada. —decidí interrumpir su frase una vez más.

Se acercaba la hora, lo sentía en mis venas. Sin apartar mi mirada de la luna volví a tomar el celular en mis manos. Vi como la pantalla se iluminó y aparecía lo que previamente estaba haciendo. Respiré profundo y me levanté.

—Es la hora —anuncié más para mí que para mi acompañante. Sonrió de lado y comenzó andar dándome la espalda.

Miré el cielo por última vez, junté todo el valor que podía albergar en mi cuerpo y desvié mi mirada hacia el aparato que tenía en mis manos. Las lágrimas se volvieron a juntar en mis ojos. Luchaban por salir. Inspiré una vez más y… pulsé enviar.

—Tarde o temprano pasaría — dije mirando el celular, esperando a que apareciera el aviso de recibido. Después de unos tres segundos apareció. Sonreí de lado.

Me agaché a dejarlo en el suelo y comencé a caminar. Pero junto a ese pequeño aparato llamado celular, dejaba todo lo que una vez me ató a la tierra. Sentía que mis zapatos eran de plomo, porqué cada paso costaba más que el anterior.

Estando a menos de unos cinco centímetros de que pudiera tomar el picaporte de la puerta, el celular comenzó a sonar. Sentí literalmente que mi corazón era arrancado de su lugar, las lágrimas que habían detenido su flujo pero que gritaban ser derramadas, salieron como río en calma. Con parsimonia.

—L-lo sie-ento —la voz me salió entrecortada. Giré el picaporte y salí.

* * *

 **Listo.**

 **Este es el prologo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo o bueno? ¿review? Cual sea el escenario, espero que les haya gustado y le den una pequeña oportunidad.**

 **Les quiero confesar que esta historia nació por la letra de una canción con la cual me siento identificada, y de ahí el nombre. Creo que muchas veces todos nos hemos puesto en la posición de tener muchos motivos para hacer algo y aun así buscamos todo para hacer lo contrario. Es irónico, ¿no? Eso es lo bello de la vida, su ironía. Y sin esperar algo, comencé a escribir y fue saliendo. Y ahora esta aquí *redoble de tambores***

 **Moría de nervios por publicarla, pero alguien a quien yo aprecio mucho, me dio los ánimos para hacerlo, espero que le haya gustado y me apoye en esta aventura que es hacerla publica. Muchas gracias desde donde estés.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les gustará y n** **o les voy decir que si hay no respuesta dejo de subir, claro que no, la subiré completa solo como un pequeño deseo mió. Así que...**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **XOXO. KA13**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé, tengo meses de no publicar nada, ni siquiera el motivo del porqué tengo abandonada esta historia, pero, en resumen: escuela y trabajo. A veces mis maestros piensan que sólo existimos para sus tareas.**

 **En fin, después de siglos de no aparecer por aquí, les traigo este pequeño capitulo que espero que les guste. Disfruten y si les agradó, ya saben: dejen un review (me ayudan mucho)**

 **Pero antes de publicar, capítulo dedicado a tres personas: Solo un saludo, Susy Raven y KatyCaTony. ¡MILES DE GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y MÁS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW! Son los mejores.**

 **Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Desconcierto**

No podía creer lo que tenía enfrente de mis ojos. La parte lógica de mi cerebro me decía que era cierto lo que estaba viendo, pero la otra… la que rara vez hacía acto de presencia, me incitaba a pensar que se trataba de una broma. Una muy mala broma. Un temblor recorrió mi espalda que me hizo confirmar que tal vez y solo tal vez… no estaba soñando.

Dejé de observar mis manos en donde descansaba ese aparato que comenzaba a odiar y volteé a ver mi cuarto. Sentí lastima por él. Verdaderamente ni siquiera tenía la culpa y tuve que desahogar mis penas con él; la puerta estaba abollada, el espejo roto en más de mil pedazos, las estanterías sin ningún libro… y mis manos manchadas de ese líquido carmesí que tanto aborrezco. ¿Cómo es que llegué a este punto? ¿Qué pasó que no tuve la inteligencia para darme cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba todo?

El ardor en mis orbes iba en aumento, cada gota de ese líquido vital iba juntándose hasta humedecerlos totalmente. _No quería, no podía._ ¿cómo podía mostrarme débil si sabía que tenía que ser todo lo contrario? Agh, como odio esta situación, ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué ahora que todo iba tan… no sé normal, tranquilo? Maldita suerte, si es que a esto se le puede llamar así.

No sé en qué momento llegué a la cama, bueno lo poco que quedó de ella. La cobija está hecha jirones, las almohadas ya no tienen plumas y la base… bueno un 20% es rescatable. Mi cuarto es un desastre, pero… no más que yo. El enojo comienza a llenar mi cuerpo, la ira de querer arrastrar todo conmigo. Es intenso, mucho más que el primer ataque. Intento respirar y contar hasta diez…

1

No puede estar todo perdido, digo, para todo hay una solución lógica.

2

La cual no estoy viendo en estos momentos, pero que sin duda no es imaginaria.

3

No soy el único que ha de estar haciendo todo para…

4

Ni lo digas, porqué todo este drama que estás haciendo no servirá.

5

¡A LA MIERDA!

Mi mano ya va empuñada saliendo disparada hacia la puerta de metal. Ignoro totalmente si un hueso se fracturo, eso me tiene sin cuidado, el dolor en este punto es un fiel compañero. Y el color carmesí vuelve a teñir el piso. Gota por gota. Pasos comienzan a escucharse en el corredor, esto no puede ser real.

—Sólo falta decirle al bote de gel andante —escuché decir a Cyborg alegre. Tragué duro. —no creo que nos diga que no ya sólo….

—Esa es la parte más difícil —musitó Chico Bestia reprimiendo una risa.

Con cada milímetro que recorrían, en mi piel una pequeña aguja se iba incrustado. ¿Qué les iba a decir?, el coraje iba creciendo como espuma y de manera silenciosa agua se iba juntando en mis ojos, en este punto no sé si son de impotencia, tristeza o coraje. Malditas lagrimas traicioneras; se liberaban del encierro que sabía a la perfección, no podía contenerlas.

–Eit, Gel andante —escuché a Cyborg junto con tres golpes no tan suaves que provocaron que saliera de mis cavilaciones. —Sabemos que está ahí, sal.

* * *

Reviews :D

 **Solo un saludo:**

De ante mano una enorme disculpa, la carrera, el trabajo y demás cosas me han hecho imposible escribir. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS BELLAS PALABRAS! Espero te encuentres bien, y este pequeño muy pequeño capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Susy Raven:**

Lo siento muchísimo con esta tardanza, pero mi vida me llenado de trabajo y demás. Espero que disfrutes este pequeñísimo capitulo. ¡MILES DE GRACIAS POR TUS LINDAS PALABRAS! Espero que este pequeño capitulo, te guste.

 **KatyCaTony:**

Perdón enormemente por esta tardanza en actualizar, pero mi vida me supera en ocasiones. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS TAN BONITAS! Espero que te agrade este mini capitulo.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, prometo hacer un espacio para hacerlo y traerles un capítulo decente.

 **XOXO KA**


End file.
